Passé endormi
by Mlle Harmonie
Summary: Antoine ne tient plus, Mathieu en fait trop, tout va trop loin, et il en payera les conséquences. Song-fic et sad-fic, première fanfiction publié! (one-shot)


**Passé endormi**

Salut tout le monde ! C'est la première fanfiction que je publie ici ! Enfin ! Il s'agit d'une song-fic et aussi sad-fic, prenez vos mouchoirs ! :'D  
La musique, je suis tombé dessus complètement par hasard et je sais pas.. Elle m'a donné un énorme coup d'inspiration ! Alors je l'ai écouté plusieurs fois, et sous la lune, à 2h du mat' j'ai écris. 

Il faut l'écouter, vous la trouverez facilement sur YouTube, le chanteur s'appelle Elliott et la chanson se nomme comme le titre. Bien que je ne sois pas fan de ses chansons, celle-ci m'a donné un coup (Tu l'as déjà dis!) ah...bon...

Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent à eux-même, je ne possède rien. Et si ce que j'écris les dérange je suis prête à supprimer cette fanfiction.

 ****Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **\- \\(*-*)/ -**

 **Souvenir d'un passé endormi  
Souvenir d'un cœur qui cri  
Puis s'en aller ne serait-ce qu'une nuit  
Et le temps devient notre propre ennemi**

La soirée s'annonçait mauvaise, malgré l'alcool qu'il avait but il n'arrivait pas à oublier, à l'oublier, _lui_. Il lui manquait, il avait peur. Tout lui refaisait surface, Antoine. Cet homme qui avait été le meilleur pour lui, cet homme qui l'avait sortie de sa solitude habituelle. Un ami, un meilleur ami, qui était ensuite devenue le meilleur amant qu'il n'avait pu un jour espéré. ****

**Je ne sais pas  
Où tu vas comme ça  
Ecoute-moi  
Et reviens dans mes bras  
Parce qu'un jour crois-moi  
Parce qu'un jour je n'saurai pas où tu iras  
Encore une fois.**

 _Non ! Ne pars pas ! Je t'en prie !_ La porte claqua derrière le plus grand des deux hommes, tout sembla s'effondrer dans le monde du plus petit, tout, son appartement, sa vie, son monde. Il tomba à genoux, les larmes tombaient sous ses yeux. Il avait échoué, ce soir il se retrouvait seul, encore. Il l'avait déjà perdu, il ne savait s'il le supporterait de nouveau. Tout ce qu'il pouvait désormais faire c'était attendre... Attendre qu'il revienne. Mais faisait-il une simple balade ? ****

 **Souvenir d'un ami reparti  
Souvenir de mots détruits  
S'entendre crier jusqu'à la dernière nuit  
Le temps devient notre propre ennemi**

Ils s'étaient disputé, encore, le plus jeune lui avait encore avoué ses quatre vérités, lui aussi, avait répliqué, une assiette était tombée, le brun aux yeux bleus avait perdu son sang-froid, son poing frappa au visage du plus grand. En l'espace de quelque seconde, Mathieu était allé trop loin, il s'en rendit compte deux simples secondes après. Une éternité de trop pour le chevelu. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux révélant un amour détruit, gâché. ****

**Je ne sais pas  
Où tu vas comme ça  
Ecoute-moi  
Et reviens dans mes bras  
Parce qu'un jour crois-moi  
Parce qu'un jour je n'saurai plus où tu seras  
Encore une fois**

Mathieu s'approcha du brun, il lui tendit ses mains, des excuses menaçaient de tomber, mais il lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre une nouvelle fois. Qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui. Qu'il était jaloux, jaloux de l'ami d'Antoine qui lui volait trop de temps, trop de temps que l'homme aux yeux bleu réservait à son amant. Qu'il ne voulait pas de nouveau le perdre. Malheureusement, s'il le perdait de nouveau ce ne serait pas à cause d'un autre homme mais bien encore à cause de lui, Mathieu Sommet, et il refusait de l'admettre. ****

 **Et laisses moi encore fuir chaque nuit d'été  
Retournes-toi... Regarde :  
Mes yeux enivrés de haine et de fierté  
Regrette, n'avance pas...  
**

Antoine refusa, c'était trop, il ne pouvait supporter plus. Un cœur se brisa, un cœur enivré par la jalousie. Le plus petit lâcha une larme, puis une autre. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il voulait retenir Antoine, Antoine, son Antoine qui lui tournait le dos. Il voulait qu'il le regarde, qu'il comprenne. _Oh Antoine, je suis désolé !_ Mais il avait peur, peur que tout soit de sa faute alors il ne fit rien, il regarda son amant lui tourner le dos. Mais au fond, était-ce encore son amant ? Non... Les larmes tombaient à flot.

 **Souvenir d'un passé endormi  
Souvenir d'un cœur qui cri  
Puis s'en aller ne serait-ce qu'une nuit  
Et le temps devient notre propre ennemi**

Oui, encore aujourd'hui il revivait cet instant, il ressentait son cœur, son cœur qui ne cicatrisait pas, mais jour en jour il semblait vivre aussi la douleur de son ancien amant. Dieu qu'il regrettait. Il avait tout gâché tout détruit. Alors il sortait, il sortait la nuit dans les bars perdus de Paris*, la bière ne suffisait plus, la vodka non plus. La douleur était trop forte. Il se laissa tomber par terre, les larmes étaient revenues, elles aussi. Il se mit à crier, crier que la vie est injuste et que le temps les séparait tous les jours de plus en plus. Qu'il voudrait le revoir, peu importe ce que pensait les clients et le barman, il était là, par terre en regardant le plafond, à hurler au désespoir, les larmes coulant comme une goute de lave creusant ses joues déjà trop maigres. ****

**Où tu vas comme ça?  
Ecoute-moi  
Et reviens dans mes bras  
Parce qu'un jour crois-moi  
Parce qu'un jour la solitude me vaincra  
Encore une fois  
J'en reste là.**

Et il eut raison, Antoine n'était pas revenue, son égoïsme l'avait exaspéré, soupirant malgré ses larmes désormais sèches, il était parti et avait laissé Mathieu seul. Seul dans un appartement vide. Seul, le petit homme croyait pouvoir s'en remettre mais ses pensées d'Antoine le hantaient, chaque jour, il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, alors il était là. Là, seul parmi la ville trop grande, dans des bars, les fans ne le reconnaissaient plus dans la rue. Les vidéos ? Il avait tout stoppé, tout abandonné, pour Antoine, à cause d'Antoine.


End file.
